Teenage Love
by Inamioly
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Cam and Arastoo's relationship. Will feature fluff, angst, comforting, humor, and feel free to leave suggestions for one-shots you want.
1. Teenage love

**A/N: The first in my one-shot collection. This one is more of an introduction to their relationship. It's so freaking cute : )) The one-shots won't necessarily be connected, and some will be slightly A/U. Read and review, and please leave suggestions for one-shots you would like to read!**

**Thank you so much for your time!**

**When it's silly teenage love... and you're nearing forties**

It's almost a game they play. The formalities are... breathtaking. They mean secrecy, a juicy, sweet, tasty secret only they know about, and they quite enjoy it. Perhaps it's time to write her a love letter? To which she'll reply with a silent kiss across the room.

The love letter idea quite works in his head, but somehow seems impersonal. He should think up a poem in _farsi _in his head, and then scribble the translation in a tiny piece of paper; if he drops it _by accident_ near her desk, then it is almost as if she had a secret admirer – only he's not secret to her.

_Mr. Vaziri..._

They are working with Dr. Brennan on a new set of remains. The gushy, bloody, broken skeleton lies between them and a very focused Temperance Brennan. He finds out something crucial that his mentor missed somehow, and yet knew all about it from the beginning, and he receives a praising smile from Dr. Saroyan. Only her eyes... her eyes were smiling like Cam's did. He knows Dr. Brennan will never pick up on it, and so he smiles back, subtly raising his eyebrow for special meaning.

_Dr. Saroyan..._

And now they are conferencing with Hodgins and Angela, and this pair proves to be more dangerous to fake around. Angela notices Cam's absent smile, and doesn't seem convinced when she blames it on Hodgins' brilliant discovery. Brilliant as it was, she was sure her boss understood as much as her: next to zero. Kneeling over her desk, she picks up a few papers and gives to Arastoo for her to give Brennan. _Those are not for Dr. Brennan. It's for you, Dr. Saroyan. _And then he hands her the papers. Their fingers meet, and a slight blush creeps up their cheeks. Cam is embarrassed, and Arastoo is mortified.

They are not teenagers... They should stop acting like one.

But then their eyes lock, and each reassures the other. Cam teases him with a smile, and Arastoo lowers his eyes. It's more her secret that his; were it up to him, he would tell everyone. But she's slowly growing accustomed to this, and he knows it won't be long until she tells the lab. Maybe a few teasing smiles more, and she'll let Angela in on the secret. That would probably be the best way to tell the lab.

_Arastoo..._

They leave for the gardens, and as soon as they step outside, he grabs her hand. It feels nice and warm, and he holds her close with one arm on her shoulders.

_Cam..._

"We looked like teens today." Cam murmured, between embarrassed and amused.

"They have the best fun." Arastoo replied and kissed her cheek. "And so did we."


	2. There's something about you, Arastoo

**There's something about you, Arastoo**

It was a late night for Dr. Brennan and her Squints. They had all been pulling all-nighters in the hopes of not having to work on New Year's Eve, except, of course, if some urgent case came along. The snow was as thick as ever, and the storms were frequent, though they had a magical quality to them that made everyone gaze fondly from their windows to the white dunes that covered the city.

"Cam, we're leaving." Angela announced, standing in the doorway of the latter's office. Hodgins waved goodbye from afar.

"Enjoy your evening. I myself will be heading home in about an hour." She rolled her eyes somewhat playfully. "Your husband's latest trick left me with a whole lot of paperwork to deal with. No candies for him today, okay?"

Angela laughed and shrugged suggestively. "I'll try. Although he can be very persuasive... and..."

"Okay. Okay, Angela, go home." Cam smirked and chuckled as the young artist all but hopped away in excitement.

And Cam worked, and worked, and filed paperwork, and did some not-so-wanted math in order to send a bunch of reports over to the administration. When she was about to finish her troubles for the day, the lights went out.

Every single light in the Jeffersonian went out.

She sighed, ever the pragmatic, and picked up her phone so as to find her way to the storage closet. Surely there would be a flashlight in there, and either way, the back-up generator should be up and running by the time she finished conducting her search.

Tiptoeing around the lab, she turned left, and then right. She could hear the little squinterns on the platform, all bickering something. Almost stumbling on a very inconveniently placed table, she held herself up with the aid of the wall. And then, much to her relief, her fingers graced the sign that stated "**Storage Room**".

Before entering, Cam hesitated. A shiver ran down her spine, and she admonished herself with a smile. _You watched too many horror movies, Camille. It was bound to come biting you in your very well-aged behind._

She opened the door, visualizing the four tall cabinets in her mind, and then directed her phone's light toward the middle of the room, only to find a dark silhouette on a chair leaning to get something from the top shelf.

"Oh my...!" Cam screamed croakily, her heart skipping a beat, and she watched in pure terror as the figure fell to the ground.

"Ouch..."

"Who... who are y- you?" She demanded shakily, leaning against the closed door and afraid to leave her spot. "I order that you..."

"Dr. Saroyan." The feeble reply confused her.

"Mr. ... Mr. Vaziri? Oh... Oh my God." She rushed to his feet. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The phone lit the area around his face, and he gave her a slightly pained smile. "I was spooked, but I'm fine. Just a little shaken up."

Cam sat beside him, a little too awkwardly due to the tight skirt. "Did you hurt your leg? It was a pretty awful fall, I'd expect at least a sprained ankle."

The intern chuckled. "No, Dr. Saroyan, you didn't damage me with your frightened scream."

Cam tried to look offended, but sighed in defeat. "Well, what on earth are you doing here in the dark all by yourself?"

Arastoo traded the awkward position of his back for a nice support provided by the cabinet. "Dr. Brennan had me search for two flashlights, since we're not done with this cadaver yet." He took something from his pocket. "But I only found this candle. Dr. Brennan will surely have my head."

Cam smirked. "Quite probably. I came in here with the same intent; it's a good thing you tried it first."

Arastoo laughed. "Indeed, Dr. Saroyan. We wouldn't want you falling in the dark. Although it wouldn't have been on my account, since I don't believe in ghosts." He added teasingly.

"Hey!" She frowned. "Either way, you should probably be getting back to Dr. Brennan now. Do you feel up for it?"

Arastoo wrinkled his forehead almost imperceptibly.

"Or... you could keep me company while I _rest from my fall_." She offered, somewhat guiltily.

He shook his head. "It's fine, Dr. Saroyan. You should go finish your work and head home."

"It's no trouble at all. Michelle is at a sleepover, so she won't even be waiting for me."

Arastoo eyed her, deep in thought. "Well, for just five minutes, Dr. Saroyan."

"Sure." She smiled.

"And we can't just sit here in the dark." He took the candle from his pocket and handed it to her. "Hold it, please." His fingers touched hers, and he quickly removed his hand, reaching for his other pocket. "Matches." He proclaimed, satisfied, and eyed her briefly.

"Always prepared." She noted in admiration.

He lit the candle she held, and both their faces were now thoroughly visible. "I must say, Dr. Saroyan..." He started quietly, staring at the small fire. "You look particularly beautiful under the candlelight."

Cam looked at him, between confused and amused, and opted for a mild blush.

"That was... inappropriate." He muttered, though wearing a small smile.

"But sweet." She stared at her own hands, the candle in them softly burning away, and then bit her lip. "Thank you, Mr. Vaziri."

"As James R. Lowell once said, _Light is the symbol of truth_. And the truth owes nothing to no-one. You don't have to thank me." He shrugged.

Cam chuckled teasingly. "Look at you, all pleased with yourself and your poetic manners. And still..." Her eyes softened. "The humblest man I've ever encountered." Her blush rose from her cheeks to her eyes, to her forehead, and she was stunned to note the almost husky tone in her voice.

Arastoo seemed to read her mind, as he took the candle from her hand – not without, of course, lingering in their touch for a few seconds. "A candle does magic. My mother used to say that the light from a candle carries the power of the moon, as they're both merely a different sun lighting the paths we choose." He paused, eyeing her good-humouredly. "By now, Dr. Brennan will have sent my colleagues. We should..."

Cam absent-mindedly shook her head. "Hm... Of- of course. Mr. ..." She inhaled. "Mr. Vaziri," She stood up – still awkwardly – and stretched her arm in his direction. "Would you like me to help you?"

"No man is fooler than the one consumed by pride." He accepted gallantly and stood up, wincing a bit as he massaged his back with one hand – because the other was still firmly attached to Cam's.

Cam stared at their intertwined hands and raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "At the risk of sounding inconvenient... extremely out of line... and just the tiny bit charming... would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow?" He squeezed her hand gently, as if to break her trance.

Cam directed her attention towards the ground to mask her flustered face. "Uh... why not... why tomorrow?"

He grinned playfully. "Well, I wanted today, but Dr. Brennan's ire will be about as much excitement for the soul as I can take today." He paused. "Please, say yes?"

Cam took a long moment to think. Her hand was getting warmer by the minute, and all that honesty got on nerves... so much so that she was slightly without reaction. Her heart was pounding loudly, and she only prayed that the silence wouldn't betray her into allowing Arastoo to hear how nervous she was.

She opened her mouth to speak, and Arastoo smiled with attractive confidence, which made her raise an eyebrow. "You surely seem to think this is a good idea."

"I do."

"I must admit... there's something about you, Arastoo..." Cam murmured, chuckling with curiosity.

"If it rhymes..." He laughed. "Say yes, Camille." And now he was nervous.

She leaned on her toes and whispered. "بله" (1)

**A/N: **

"**Yes" in Persian. I surely hope that was the **_**farsi**_** they speak of in the tv show.**

**So sorry for the long wait, but as I went on holidays, so did my muse... apparently the concept of "holidays are for inspiration" isn't something it is familiar with.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review with more ideas for one-shots. A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter!**


End file.
